Electrical connectors can be used to exchange data between devices such as computers and peripheral devices, including portable media devices. For example, music, phone numbers, video, and other data can be exchanged among these devices over a cable that carries information between devices and connects to each such device using an electrical connector.
Often a connector system includes corresponding male and female connectors. For example, a connector plug (male connector) on an end of a data cable may be inserted into a connector receptacle (female portion) located on a computer or portable media device. As devices are continuously being made smaller and more compact, there is a desire to make electrical connectors smaller and more compact as well. Manufacturing such smaller connectors presents challenges that may not be present when manufacturing larger connectors.